


Kiss Me like the World is gonna Disappear

by gwvnstacys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwvnstacys/pseuds/gwvnstacys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia hook up in the school bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me like the World is gonna Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Mary Lambert's song So Far Away
> 
> Probs has some typos. I originally this was made for my book so some names be different, sorry. I made this into Allydia smut, just because.

This wasn’t like anything I had done in my life, and it was honestly making me really excited.

 I turned around and left the cafeteria, going to the girls bathroom that was the closest. I walked through the door to see Lydia seated on the bar by the sinks. Her legs were crossed, making her pink skirt raise a little. She bit her sweet pink lips before speaking to me.

“So what do you think is going happen in here?” She asked me, while she got off the bar and slowly walked over to me. She stopped whenever she was just a hair away. She was close to my size, but she was just a few inches shorter. Whenever I didn’t respond right away she cornered me to the bathroom wall.

“Whatever you want.” I told her, loving what my words were doing to her and me.

“Well I do know what I want.” She said, biting her lip again. Lord she was sexy.

She then took that time to walk backwards to the big stall, curling her finger towards me, signaling for me to follow her. I walked to the stall and locked the door before walking towards her and leaning my arms around her head. She looked like an angel with her red hair like a halo. My lips were just a paper’s width between hers whenever I asked her, “What is it that you want?”

She took a breath before answering my question. “You” she whispered before flipping us around to where she was above me with my hands above my head in a vice grip. She closed the space between our lips with an opened mouth kiss. Her tongue took control of my mouth, flickering around like it was searching for something. Her hand was settled at my waist but they were gradually getting higher. This kiss was hotter and dirtier than any kiss I had ever had in my life. She bit my lip, erecting a whimper out of my mouth. Her kisses started traveling down from my mouth to my neck, making me gasp when she hit my sweet spot. She bit down and I moaned. I was so occupied with her mouth i didn’t even realize that her hand, that was at my waist, was now at my breasts. I reacted to her hand by pushing my breasts towards her hand, making Lydia moan.

Her teeth scraped up my neck up to my ear. She looked down my body, her leg between mine, to her hand inside my shirt. She licked her lips when i pushed my hips forward. She looked me in the eyes, her's looking almost animalistic. They were so dark you almost couldn’t tell where her irises were. She then turned to my ear she bit the outer shell before whispering, “Do you want this?”

I nodded my head while a wrecked ‘yes’ escaped my lips. She took this as her ticket because just a breath later she had unhooked my bra, freeing my breasts. She then let go of my hands to attack my boobs. My hands landed on her shoulders, while she began to place open mouthed kiss along the juncture where my neck meet my shoulder. This felt like _heaven._

Her fingers pinched my nipple, making me my breath hitch. I began clawing to get her shirt off, needing to feel her skin against mine. She got the message, because she was taking off her shirt as quickly as she took off my bra. She returned to my mouth while I let my hands wander over her bra, cupping and squeezing her mounds, until she was moaning like crazy.

“I need you so bad Lydia.” I whimpered whenever our lips separated to catch a breath of oxygen. She looked me in the eyes while her right hand traveled down my stomach, down to the end of my skirt, and inside of  my thigh. She reached the edge of my underwear, to where i nodded, and she dipped her hand inside. She cupped my sex and I moaned. Allison quickly put her hand over my mouth to cover my moan, i nodded. She then teased my opening with her middle finger, before plunging inside me, making me open my mouth and gasp beneath her hand.

“Mmm. So wet for me aren’t you Allison.” I nodded in pure agony and she slowly pumped her finger in me. Her pace was, currently, tortuous and making me want her more. I raked up her skirt and started rubbing Lydia through her underwear. She dropped her head on my shoulder as she tried to muffle a moan.

Her pace inside me quickened so fast she was pounding me against the stall door with a vengeance. By this time my fingers were inside her panties and rubbing her clit like there was no tomorrow. She was so warm. All I could feel in that moment was her in my senses. And then she tipped her fingers until she hit something inside me making writhe under her. She smiled devilishly and pumped her fingers harder, hitting that spot with more force and more accuracy. I was a mess under her.

I felt a pressure building up in my stomach and i moaned into Allison’s shoulder. I was breathing so hard and my head was so dizzy. I felt the pressure building up until my orgasm hit me full force.

I clenched my pussy while Allison’s fingers pounded inside me, continuing until I was raw and oversensitive with her fingers continuously hitting my bundle of nerves. I rubbed her and slipped my other hand into her panties trying to get her off. Once i started fingering her she came with a muffled cry on my shoulders. I kept rubbing and fingering her until she came down and her breathes returned to normal.

"We should do that more often." I said, still breathless under her.

Lydia just nodded worn out on top of me.

I smiled. "C'mon Lydia, we have to go meet the others outside."

Lydia just nodded.


End file.
